Speak:Samantha’s Story
by Empv
Summary: Samantha is the daughter of the Speak heroine Melinda.Today is Samantha’s first day of high school what kind of adventures will happen in Samantha’s life?
1. Chapter 1:First Day Of High School

First Day At School

Samantha's P.O.V

I woke up greeted by the ceiling of my house. Today is my first day of high school. I'm excited. I'm not sure about my mother. She seems worried about me for some reason. Who cares if my mother worries? I mean it is just school, what's the worst that could happen?

Mom:(Opening the door)"Breakfast is ready in 5 minutes."

Me:"Okay"

I didn't want to get up from my bed. I still feel relaxed and calm in my bed.I turned over to my night stand to where my phone is to see if my friend, Alice texted me I haven't heard from her ever since the summer began.

It has just been me and my mother alone but together. It was boring the summer with my Mom. She didn't wanted me to do anything, she didn't wanted me to go anywhere by myself. She wanted me to stay in the house. That way she could keep an eye on me. What she really needs to understand I'm not some little kid anymore, I'm a teenager now!

Mom:Breakfast is ready! Samantha, I expect you to come downstairs.

Me:Mom, just one second, I wanna see if Alice has ever texted me back.

Mom:Sammy, I'm not doing this right now! I expect you to be downstairs at once!

Me:Fine.

Even though sometimes I can't stand my Mom. I was lucky to have her in my life. Ever since my parents divorced, when I was a child, my mom took custody of me.

Dad has a new wife. She was the girl that my Dad cheated with on my Mom. My mom caught him in the act.

He didn't even invited us at his wedding. I guess he was done with us or something.

I felt very lucky to have my Mom in my life. She was always there for me during rough times,always tries to establish a roof over our heads,puts food on the table she had always been my rock. Sometimes, I just want my Mom to go away because sometimes she could be a little bossy,over-protective and a little annoying. I get a little frustrated with it.

She hadn't had a very good life as a teen. She wanted me to have the life she couldn't. I totally understand! I wanted my Mom to not be so controlling of my life. Just let me have my own life. I wish high school would be more better than here.


	2. Chapter 2:Alice

Alice

My Mom drove me to school. Yep, biggest mistake on her part! Everyone was staring at me while my Mom blew out kisses and told me she loves me and wished me to have a good day.

I felt embarrassed because people were staring at me and laughing at me. I'm could tell they were laughing at me cause their eyes were on me but they spoke under their breaths.

Mom:Have a good day sweetheart.

Me:Mom, stop it!

Mom:(giggles) Okay, I'm sorry.

Me:( eyeroll and walk away)

I walked quickly as I could to get away from all the people laughing at me. My reputation here was already ruined thanks to my mother. I rolled my eyes as I got to the gates and pushed them opened.

The hallways were already packed with students. I didn't know which way to go the right or the left, I just tried to blend in the crowd.

Alice:Samantha!

I turned around. I recognized that voice.

Me:Alice!?

I couldn't believe it was actually Alice Brook! She was my longtime friend. The friend was by my side since elementary school,the friend who went on the swings when we were children while our moms stayed and talked,she had always been there for me and now she's being there for me again.

Alice:Ready to start high school?

She sounded excited.

Me:You bet I am!

And that's when the adventure begins.


	3. Chapter 3:The Classroom

Classroom

By the time the bell rang, which means class had started, me and Alice had to walk into first class. Alice had been trying to play tag with me, for some reason. We finally reached class so I opened the door.

First, we looked around the classroom. All kinds of students tall,small,girls,boys so many kinds.I looked all around I felt like my eyes were spinning. This big room fit all students like us.So, this is what high school was like, huh ..not the way how Mom told me during the summer.

Mom said, "Be careful on your first day."

I looked around to find a empty seat. What I'm expecting for myself is to sit next to Alice. Me and Alice are close, like two peas in a pod.The bell rung which means everyone should be getting into their seats.Instead sitting next to each other, we sat in different seats separate from each other.

Alice:I guess we're sitting separate then.

Me:Yeah I guess...

I sat down in my seat while Alice sat down in her seat. I didn't care on who I was sitting next to. I laid my focus on the teacher who was walking in the class. She had curly hair, I'll call her, Ms.Curls.


	4. Chapter 4:How Was School?

Samantha's P.O.V

Ms.Curls was to be boring me to death. She didn't seem the kind of teacher for me that was friendly. So I turned around to take one look. Uh oh, distraction! Me! There was a boy next to me-he looked interested into listening to her? I guess he loves learning...

After School~

Mom picked me up from school. She didn't embarrass me this time...

I almost thought it would be Dad...I missed Dad.

I mean, ever since Mom and Dad divorced, and, he got married to his new wife, he stopped coming. Mom didn't care. He seemed dead to her.

He was never there, and, never married her.

But wait, then, she wouldn't have me...

Mom:So how was school?

Me:Oh it was alright. I got to sit next to a nice boy...

Mom stopped the car all of a sudden.

Mom:What!?

Me:Is there something wrong?

Mom:Nothing...nothing it's just that I thought you and Alice were going to sit next to each other.

Me:Mom...

Mom:Alright I just didn't expect you were going to be sitting next to some boy.

Mom started the car again.I was sure ,with Mom's reaction, she didn't like it when boys from my school who had a crush on me or something. She would react badly from it. I just don't get Mom sometimes, I mean, what is with her backstory?.. and what's her deal?


	5. Chapter 5:The Next Day

The Next Day

The next day, actually was the second day of school, Mom told me I should sit next to Alice. When I was sitting next to somebody else yesterday, the teacher had said that the boy's name was Marty Rogers.

Marty Rogers was a delight. An intelligent young man, very friendly. My Mom once tried to tell me that whenever we talk about boys, she wants me to keep something in mind.

She said, ."Makes sure you trust the boy on what he does,what are his hobbies,what is his personality."

I don't care, I already Marty's personality a kind,smart and delight man, qI walked straight into Ms.Curls's class turns out the classroom was full of students already I looked around the room I see Marty already in his seat waving to me.

Marty:Hey Samantha what's up?

He seemed excited to see me, so, I just waved back to him. The school bell rung

which means class time I quickly ran to sit right next to Alice my best friend but when Ms.Curls came in.

Ms.Curls:Samantha and went to

sit next to Marty for the whole year.

Me:But Ms.Curls...

Ms.Curls:Get up right now!

Me:Fine.

I got up from my seat to go sit next to Marty Mom's going to kill me for this when she hears about it.

Meanwhile In Gym Class~

All I could think about my Mom's reaction it disappoints me man if Dad was here he would help me telling me that it wasn't my fault and my Mom wouldn't be angry but now since he left all I could do is hate him he's probably is somewhere with his new wife and forgot about us to spend time with his new family.

Alice:Samantha is everything okay?

Me:Yeah everything's fine...

Alice:Samantha you can tell me anything.

Me:Alice you don't wanna know...

Alice:Is it your Mom again?

Me:Let's just say yes.

Alice:Ugh don't listen to her all she does is control your life you need a little freedom for once.

Me:You're right Alice.

The bell rings which means gym class has started me and Alice ran upstairs from our locker rooms to gym class.


	6. Chapter 6:Listen

Dinner Table

Me and Mom were eating dinner together. Neither of us said a word. After she picked me up from school, we faced each other eye to eye, like one of those dramatic moments in the movies where the character faces their enemy! I'm not saying that my mother is my enemy. Sometimes we don't get along,.. sometimes.

Mom:So how was the second day of school?

Me:Mom...before you say anything can we talk...

Mom:Sure what's wrong baby?

Me:Mom do you think I deserve a little freedom for once?

Mom:Samantha, we're not talking about this again. We discussed this last summer, before school started. You said there was a concert that you wanted to go with Alice by yourself and I said, no.

Me:But Mom, don't you get it? I wanted to be a teenager for once, a "normal" teenager!

Mom: Samantha, listen to me!

Me:No, listen to me ! Mom, I want to have a little fun for once with my friend, and , try to make new friends, and ,maybe, I'll get a boyfriend!

Mom:Samantha, don't you dare talk back to me! I'm your mother!

Me:Mom.. you know one of these days, I'm going to go to live on my own! You know that!

My mom went into a deep silence. after the last words I said to her. I was worried! I took Alice's advice too much. My mom might probably won't speak to me after what I just said.

Me:Mom?

Mom:Samantha, go to your room right now.

Me:Mom..

Mom:I said go to your room right.. NOW!

Me:Fine!

I stood up from my seat and started walking to my room. I slammed it shut! I cried my eyes out. I can't believe my mom shouted at me like that.I didn't really mean to do it! I reached for my phone to text my friend Alice, she will know what to do.


	7. Chaoter 7:Wanna Come Over?

I sat down and texted to Alice to see if she responded. I was hoping she could give me some advice.

Alice:Why don't you just run away?

My face lit up. That wasn't such a bad idea. I wanted to get out of the house more often than not. What would my mother say? Where should I go? I mean, I haven't thought about running away for a while. I think upstate is the place I would go.but..should I go? Really, I should go somewhere far from here, I don't know.

Running away wasn't the best option, so, I texted her back.

Me:No. Bad idea.

Alice:Okay, well, how about you come over at my place?

I wasn't sure what I was doing. I know I was smart enough not to go outside without my mother's permission. I really wanna make sure to get out it's wrong. She always kept me in. I think for a moment of what would happen or what I'll say.

Me:No thanks...

Alice:Then, I can't help you. You with your situation, your on your own. Gotta go...

That was the last I heard of Alice. Maybe she had to do homework or something. I'm not sure..Im already tired. I should just go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8:I Dont Think You Understand

Car Ride

The Next Day~

My Mom drove me to school today. Neither one of us said a word to each other. I looked out of the window and watched the houses we pass go by. Mom had her eyes on the road. If she didn't kept her eyes on the road,we could get into a car crash.My Mom took one look at me, then, went back to focus on the road. She sighed.

Mom:Look, Samantha...

Me:What?

Mom:I-I get what you're trying to say. Yes,I understand, but, I want you to be careful.

Me:You think!? Did you ever think you keep me inside like a caged animal!

Mom:Yes...but Samantha, I don't think you understand what my life was like when I was your age.

Me:Like what!? Did your parents lock you up at home too!?

Mom:No it's not that...

Me:So what is it, then?

(My Mom couldn't say anything she was too quiet for words until she pulled up in front of the school that's when she said.)

Mom:We'll talk right after school

Me:Um okay...

I didn't know what to say. I walked straight out of the car and into the school building.


	9. Chapter 9:Is Everything Okay?

Is Everything Okay

As I walked through the hallway,I spotted Alice organizing stuff from her locker. She took one look at me then,closed her locker and turned away. I was confused. why would Alice see me then look away? It was like I wasn't even there! Its just odd..Whenever we see each other, we get excited! Alice won't talk to me or look at me for some reason, like, I was never there. Was it something I said in text last night? I walked fast to catch up to her until I saw Marty Rogers blocking the way.

Me:Marty, what are you doing?

Marty:I came to see how are you doing-is everything okay? You had a worried look on your face.

I like how Marty was having the same thoughts. I was feeling- thinking that maybe we could be friends one day, since we both think the same way.

Me:Everything's fine. It is just that Alice has been weird.

Marty:Oh...that Alice in your class.Are you guys friends?

Me:Yes. We are friends.

Marty:Then, if she's not treating you right, why are you guys.. friends?

I went silent. Was Marty saying something that could possibly be true?

The bell rung.

Marty:Time to go to class.

Me:Okay.

In my head, I was still wondering this thought what Marty just said,

"Why are me and Alice friends in the first place?"


	10. Chapter 10:Shocking Surprise

After School~

The car ride back home was pretty quiet. We got out of the car to walk towards the house. She didn't even ask me how school went! That was the right choice because I didn't want to talk about it.

My mom decided to finally have a conversation with me...

Mom:So Samantha, how was school? You've seemed very quiet lately.

I looked over into my mother's eyes. I was surprised at first that she finally spoke up. I wanted to respond back but I couldn't find the right words afhappened.

Me:School was...great.

My mom looked a little unsure based on my question. She could tell I was unhappy, but ,she decided to look away.

the door to our house with the key in her hand twisting and turning as she opens the door our eyes widened in shock to what we were looking at...somebody familiar was sitting on the couch in our house...

Mom:Dave!?

Me:Dad!?


	11. Chapter 11:Confusion

Samantha's P.O.V

Mom told me to stay in my room while she sorts things out with Dad. He, all of a sudden, came back. At first, I was happy that he came back. Ever since my parents divorced, I wasn't able to see my Dad. The rest of my childhood was upsetting. I was always kinda worried that his new wife might be upset that he gets to see us. With these mixed emotions, I was hoping to deal with this openly.

I couldn't understand why Mom wanted me to go to my room. I guess to settle things with Dad privately? I thought we would hug each other and things could go back to normal, but, nope, I guess not. Since me and Alice aren't talking,Mom could not explain why she's so protective over me.

Mom:What are you doing here!?

Dad:I decided to come see our daughter. Melinda, what do you want from me?

Mom:Ugh.. Dave! You cheated on me! Samantha doesn't deserve to have such an influence as a father!

Dad:Well, she doesn't deserve to have a influence of a mother like you either! Ever since Samantha was born, you would always worry on what her teenage years will be like!

I got bored quickly. They seemed to not stop shouting! My eyes turned towards the bedroom and my bed. I guess I should fall asleep until something new happens. Just need to wait until either Mom or Dad..


	12. Chapter 12:The Dream

Samantha's P.O.V

When my eyes closed, all of a sudden, my mind begins to drift off to dream...In the dream, I was standing in the middle of this house and there were teenagers everywhere. Some were walking up to it laughing, talking, dancing and having a good time. I was in it watching, like an outsider, wondering what was going on.

Me:Where am I ?

I turned my head towards noise. From nearby, I saw a group of girls walking towards the house they seemed to be laughing and talking. As I look closely, one of the girls looked familiar.

Me:Is that mom!?

Could it be!? Mom looked so different. She looked almost my age! Wow, mom looks like she is having a good time! This is the very first time I ever saw her smile! I ran over and tried to blend into the crowd to follow them to see where they were going.

Somehow, they didn't seem to notice that I'm following them. So, it was fine for me to go.

Meanwhile~

When we got into the house, the house was so filled with people. They were all talking to one another. I tried to push through the crowd to see where mom and those group of girls were going. They had sat on couch. A couple were drinking,talking and there was a lot of laughing.

I smiled as I watched mom laughing with her friends. It seemed like she was having a blast.Then suddenly, this tall boy came up to the group that my mom was in. I found it weird that this guy would come to the group like that and it seemed that he and my mom were talking...something weird is going on.

My feelings about this were changing.


	13. Chapter 13:Let Me Tell You About It

Samantha's P.O.V

I followed them through the house and onto the front porch. That boy was walking towards an empty car. I didn't know why there would be a car be out in the middle of nowhere, probably his car. Maybe it's the car that belongs to the parents of the girl that is hosting the house party. Then a minute later, my life almost felt like it was about to flash infront of me.

"What-what is he doing.. no,no!", I shouted as I was about to run and try to stop them.

Dream Over~

I was shaken awake by my mother who seemed concerned for me.

Mom:Samantha are you okay?!?

Me:I'm fine, it was, just a bad dream.

Mom:Tell me about the bad dream.

I stuttered. I couldn't find the right words to describe the dream. It felt so real to

me.

l I was actually there in the event, I just went back in time to the time. Remembering that Mom was my age and had experiences too. After a series of long pauses, my mom put her hand on my hand, pausing there for a while. I looked up at her face, she seemed quiet.

"Why would she be quiet while putting her hand on me?", I thought to myself.

Then, she scootched over to me on the couch, then after a little, I scootched over to her.

Me:"Mom is everything okay?"

Mom:"Yes everything is fine..."

Me:"You sure? You look upset."

Mom:"Yes, you had a dream that was deeply similar to mine."

Me:"Really what was it like?"

My mom faced down a little before looking up at me and staring into my eyes. I stared into hers until she was finally able to speak.

Mom: "Let me tell you about it..."

The End


End file.
